The Joys of Group Bonding
by XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: A game of truth or dare between the Slytherins and Gryffindors gets interesting when Harry gets dared to feel Draco up. Just a cute little oneshot. Rate T for boyXboy kissing and groping. DracoXHarry


Harry's POV

"Truth or dare?"

I glanced around the room, wondering why in the hell I let Hermione drag me to group bonding with a bunch of Slytherins.

"Truth," Rod said, not trusting Pansy enough the let her give him a dare.

"Ugh, so boring. All right then, they say it's always the geeks who are freaks in the sack. Is Granger?" She asked.

Ron sputtered a bit, his cheeks turning a deep shade of red.

"I-I don't…I mean…yes," he whispered.

Hermione punched him hard on the arm.

"Oh come on Granger, don't be so shy. It's just a game," Blaise chimed in.

"Just move on," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Truth or dare?" Ron asked Seamus.

"Dare."

"Make out with Dean."

"Come on Ron, we do that all the time," Dean whined.

Seamus, ignoring Dean's remark, crawled over to him and proceeded to snog him senseless. After what seemed like a friggin lifetime, they stopped sucking face and Seamus returned to his spot in the circle.

"Malfoy truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Pussy," Blaise said with a scoff.

"Shove it Blaise."

"Quiet, both of you. Now Malfoy, there's a rumor going around that you're gay and you've been pining after the same guy since first year. Assuming this is true, who is it you fancy?"

I'd kind of zoned out the past few questions, but this one dragged me back. Who could Malfoy be pining over that he couldn't have. I mean, he was sex on legs.

"Seamus I think you should ask him something else," Pansy said quickly.

"Why?"

"Because I said so and if you don't I'll blow your bloody eyebrows off and make sure they never grow back!"

"Fine, then just tell us if the rumor is true."

Draco sighed.

"Yes it's true."

Was I imagining things or did his eyes flicker to me when he said that.

"Potter truth or dare?"

Oh shit. On the one hand he could dare me something embarrassing, but on the other hand he could truth me to reveal something I'd rather not. Dammit! If we hadn't put a ring around our circle to forbid us from lying I could just come up with a faulty answer. I took a deep breath.

"Dare."

Malfoy thought for a moment, no doubt trying to think of something mortifying for me to do.

"I can't think of anything. I'm passing my dare to Pansy."

"You can't do that!" I yelled.

"Actually it states in the official rules of truth or dare that is a player can not think of anything they can pass it to a single player or the group," Hermione said.

I glared at her. Now was not the time to show off the fact she knew bloody everything.

"Hmm," she looked over at Draco and smirked, "I dare you to feel Draco up."

"What?!" Malfoy squeeked.

I just stared at her, not sure if I should kill her or kiss her. Slowly I got to my feet, walked over to Malfoy and sat next to him.

"Are you really gonna—

His voice cut off as I placed my hand on his knee. I slid my hand up his thigh and let it rest on his hip. He let out a shaky breath. When I gave his hip a squeeze his eyes locked with mine. He bit his lip and quickly looked away, a light blush staining his cheeks. That was odd. I changed tactics, moving my hand up his chest before lightly brushing his neck with my fingertips.

"Mmn," he moaned.

I froze. He was enjoying this. He liked that I was touching him. I glanced around the room. Everyone was staring; eyes wide, mouths agape. Except Pansy, she looked extremely guilty.

Malfoy shook my hand off, leapt to his feet, and bolted from the room.

"Why did you make me do that?" I asked Pansy angrily.

"Potter I—

"I mean you're his friend."

"Jesus Potter, stop making me feel guiltier. I was trying to do something nice for him. I didn't realize he would get upset."

"Something nice for him?"

"How think can you be? He likes you, you prat! And so help me if you don't chase after him I'll hex your dick into next Tuesday!"

I'm not sure if it was the fact I didn't want Malfoy to be hurt, or if it was because Pansy's threat was freakin scary, but I sprinted out the door.

I ran down the hall, searching for him everywhere. Where the hell did he go? Pausing for a moment to catch my breath, I heard a quiet sniffling sound. Kneeling down I found him curled under a small table, face buried in his arms.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

He jumped slightly, surprised I was there, but did not look up.

"W-what for? Pansy m-made you," he stuttered.

"No. Pansy dared me, but I didn't have to. I didn't realize—

His head shot up.

"What? Didn't realize that I've been in love with you since first year! Really Potter are you blind?"

"I know and I'm sorry. But Draco…I love you too."

He blinked at me and shook his head. I reached forward, brushing his tears away with my thumb.

"It's true Drace, I swear. You're beautiful, smart, and witty. How could I not fall in love with you?"

"But I—

I pressed my fingers to his lips.

"I'll keep saying it until you believe me. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love—

He leaned forward and kissed me softly on the lips. Before he could pull back I grabbed the front of him robes and pulled him closer.

"Harry," he groaned against my lips.

I chuckled, pulling back.

"I'm glad you actually know my first name. I was worried since you've called me Potter since first year," I said with a smirk.

"Honestly," he rolled his eyes.

"No really, it's a rood thing. That way you know what to scream later."

Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I posted a Drarry fic, so I figured it was time I got off my ass and wrote one. Hope you enjoyed it. Suggestions on what I should write next are always welcome


End file.
